Rouge Cyborg
by Brittneyd.k
Summary: This is a request for Ari Nikulainen. In this story Mark and Jack are in the steam punk world but instead of youtubers they are cyborg killers for the right reason. The cyborgs they are killing are cyborgs going rouge. But will Mark and Jack find the issue? Enjoy :)


In this odd world you have to be on the go just to survive. The king rules over the world and his army of cyborg. These cyborgs are kind just as the king. They are kind to all, everyone has a cyborg at this time except a green haired who turned his hair blueish, and his best friend a burnet with a once kind smile.

"Jack we have a lot of work to do." says Mark

"I figured, how many rouge today?" asks Jack

"10." replies Mark

"How close to an answer?" asks Jack

"Close, Jack. Our people need us. Let's go. Tonight could be the night I feel it." say Mark

They grab their weapons and head out underground. They can't show themselves as people have grown to hate them because they destroy the cyborgs. People have no idea what good they are doing. Thy just continue the work. They have no idea why the cyborgs have gone rouge but they will find an answer. A war is coming they can feel it but it was time to end it. They find their first target, Mark is the quietest so he sneaks up on the cyborg putting a knife into the neck. Jack is the quickest so he shoots the cyborg in the brain.

"Get the material and let's go." says Jack

Mark opens up the head and finds some cogs with steam coming out of it.

"Jack...this isn't from your gun." says Mark

Jack comes over puzzled and sees that mark is right.

"We need that head." says Mark

"here pal let me help you." says Jack

He cuts the head at the neck so nothing is damaged that much.

"Thanks buddy. Take care of the rest, I will look in on this best I can. I have seen this before I know it." says Mark

"See you at home." says Jack

They go off their separate ways to take care of the same issue in different ways. Jack was in the most danger so Mark worried over his best friend. He shook his head clear knowing if anything happened and Mark didn't find an answer, all of their work would be for nothing. He gets back to work on the brain of the cyborg.

"Alright buddy boo tell me what you can. Ow! *he hisses as the steam burns* ...I know this steam." says Mark

He goes into his toolbox and gets out an overused drill. He was close to fixing it but no one had the part to get it fixed.

"They are overused! They are going rouge because they are over used!" says Mark, excited

"Who is?" asks Jack

He puts down wanted posters with zero faces.

"We have a new name buddy, 'Cyborg killers'." says Jack

"Cool. Any faces?" asks Mark

"Not a one." says Jack

"Woo! I solved the riddle. We need to bring this too the creator factory." says Mark

"What's the issue?" asks Jack

"Overuse." says Mark

"Then lets go! It's across town so if we go now we will make it before closing!" says Jack

They high five and grab what they need.

"Will he listen?" asks Mark

"He is losing business, he needs too." says Jack

They go off toward the factory. It was a long walk but they make it over to the factory by closing. They know this factory, they have snuck into it to watch the workers for years, they were inspired by the workers as kids until the cyborgs gone rouge. They aren't kids anymore so they fought back the problem. They make their way up to the office of the owner. Jack gulps and knocks on the door.

"Come in" says the owner

The two come in and the owner beams.

"I know you, you two were little tikes last I saw you. Don't think I saw you, did you? I did. I didn't call security because I found it wonderful that young ones like you wanted to learn. How Can I help you boys?" asks the owner

"Sir. About the rouge cyborgs. We know it's not your fault." says Mark

"You do? That's a first." says the owner

"We have found the issue." says Jack

"You did? Shut the door then and let me know please." says the owner

Jack shuts the door and Mark produces the steam head.

"I see the smoke. What happened?" asks the owner

"It seems they are losing their sanity from over usage." says Mark

"Over-usage?" asks the owner

"I can prove it! *hands over the head and gets out his drill and shows the owner. The owner looks it over* This was smoking the same way." says Mark

"Because you over used it...like people are overusing their cyborgs. Boys you've done it!" says the owner

He stops everything and makes the announcement that they are having immediate returns on the cyborgs. Mark and Jack are have jobs on the spot, temporary ones but ones none the less to fix the issue. It takes several months to convince everyone to give up their cyborgs. Jack is part of the retrieving team and Mark is part of the fixing team. It takes over a year for the cyborgs to stop overheating from over-usage. However they want to prevent them from being over-used. They go to the king and talk to him. He listens but has to be proved too this is the cause and nothing else is. So they take one cyborg and for many days have him work nonstop. On the fifth day the cyborg started acting weird like the rouge ones.

"I see. Well then I will make the royal decree to immediately slow down usage of the cyborgs. And make sure everyone knows that you sir and your cyborgs isn't the reason. Also Mark and Jack are the hero's of the people not the enemy." says the king

Mark and Jack turn red at that.

"We don't deserve that, your majesty." They say

"Yes you do. If it weren't for your efforts...who knows what would happen." says the king "thank you."

"It was nothing." says Jack

"We just did what was right." says Mark

"Humble men. We need more like you." says the king

They all smile, the next day the decree was made and there was a wonderful party with Mark and Jack at the head of the kings table. They all had a wonderful night. Everyone in the kingdom even the cyborg.

The End


End file.
